1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having a dust receptacle which is easy to mount and remove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vacuum cleaners are now available for cleaning different types of objects. An upright type cleaner is effective for cleaning a plane and wide area. As it generally covers large area, the upright type cleaner employs a larger dust receptacle than other type of cleaners such as a canister type cleaner.
Specifically, an upright type vacuum cleaner generally employs a cylindrical main body that also partially forms the cleaner body. In the upright type vacuum cleaner, the dust receptacle is mounted to or removed from the cleaner in many ways.
For example, a lifting device is provided at the bottom portion of the dust receptacle to cause the dust receptacle to ascend or descend. Alternatively, a locking device may be provided to fix the dust receptacle in the mounting position.
However, a user is inconvenienced in mounting or removing the dust receptacle, as he has to grip the dust receptacle and operate the lifting or locking device. Furthermore, taking the fact that the dust receptacle in an upright type cleaner is generally large, an attachment for grip of the user, such as a handle, can be provided on the dust receptacle to improve user convenience, which comprises the appearance of the cleaner.